ocean avenue
by XxdestinedkunaixX
Summary: Tenten left for a mission 2 years ago and still hasnt come back... what does neji think of this? first story one shot/songfic thingy..ya R
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO first, hope ya'll like it lmao_

_HELLO first, hope ya'll like it lmao…not very good but I think its ok, PLZ REVIEW, flame me if u want but if u do…NO COOKIES FOR U..HA take THAT!!_

_disclaimer: I don't own naruto…I wish I did…T.T_

_Pairings- NEJITEN XD (courtesy of XxorangeblossomxX..)_

**boldneji's thought**

**Ocean Avenue (neji's POV)**

off Ocean Av

**hey ten…I remember every night…we would talk and train all day..sixteen seems like yesterday**

There's a place enue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16  
And it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

**haha remember? when you turned eighteen and we were completely clueless? and we went in bare feet running around like crazy ppl..i cant believe u talked me into that….**  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18  
And it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

**Where did u go? it happened so fast, all those times just went away…I miss you a lot…I wish I could see u now and lee would stop crying and training wouldn't be alone…  
**If I could find you now  
Things would get better  
We would leave this town  
And run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yea

**You're here but…that one mission, I should've went for you, then you could of come back…ur still out there, but here too…**  
Theres a piece of you that's here with me  
Its everywhere I go  
It's everything I see  
When I sleep  
I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now  
Things would get better  
We would leave this town  
And run forever  
I know some where, some how  
We'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yea

I remember that look in your eyes  
When I told you this was good bye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here  
Not now

**still wishin…**  
When looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Some where  
Some how

**Still dreamin…**  
If I could find you now  
Things would get better  
We would leave this town  
And run forever  
I know some where, some how  
We'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yea

--

well I might make a new chappie..tell me if u want it…

XxdestinedkunaixX


	2. Chapter 2

hey ten

hey ten…I remember every night…we would talk and train all day..sixteen seems like yesterday

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16  
And it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

Fours years ago

It was after training, Neji and Tenten were red and drenched in their own sweat. As usual they finished at around 12 AM….

"I think I want to own a weapons shop after I retire" Tenten started

"hn.."

"what do you want to be?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Neji, I know you would know..your NEJI"

"I want to be …free"

"oh"

The rest of the night was spent with chatter. Every night they talked and the closer they got… Who knew? Neji and Tenten had their own little secrets that no one knew…every night they would tell each other about their problems, dreams, any thing really on their mind and by the time they stopped talking it was morning and time for bed.

--

thx reviewers!! give me ur thoughts….idk this one was sorta weird

.

XxdestinedkunaixX


	3. Chapter 3

heyyy sry that took alittle longer

heyyy sry that took alittle longer…I hope u like it

wow I'm tired

lol

**haha remember? when you turned eighteen and we were completely clueless? and we went in bare feet running around like crazy ppl..i cant believe u talked me into that….**  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18  
And it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

flash back-2 years ago

"please Neji?" Tenten pleaded.

"no."

"Why not? Its night its not like any ones gonna see the "all mighty Hyuuga Neji" .

"no."

"Come ON!!" Tenten repeated now grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him along the sandy beach they had just spared on.

"Tenten? Your so immature"

"Hell ya I am!" as she kicked of her shoes and and giggled as she ran."come on, stick-up-my-ass-hyuuga! You know you want tooo!"

Neji sighed and followed Tenten

For the first time he let go and actually felt free. She gave him his freedom. As the morning sun peeked out through the clouds, and Tenten was asleep on Neji's shoulder as he stared out into the ocean.

--

how was that? I think its not TO bad..plz READ AND REVIEW lmao

argh I am sick of school lmao….

XxdestinedkunaixX


End file.
